There's a cat in my house
by nanokorea
Summary: Kakashi didn't expect this.


Kakashi/Minato, AU, explicit/age gap, rimming, use of a toy, crossdressing; Minato is nineteen, Kakashi thirty

* * *

There's a cat in my house

"What's this?" Kakashi asked, studying between fingers the pet's furry ears sitting on his bed. "Or rather, what the hell are you?"

Minato, who was wearing cat ears in his hair just rolled his eyes. "A cat. I'm a cat," he waved with a black fluffy tail right before his nose.

Kakashi looked at him with a stiff expression on his face, not believing his eyes. His boyfriend sat on a perfectly folded blankets with fake cat ears in his hair, collar firmly tightened around his slim neck, and if he just slightly lowered his eyes, he could clearly see a tiny bell, tied on the base of his... Oh God, on the base of his cock and whenever the boy made if only a slight move, the bell playfully jingled and it was so cute Kakashi wanted to scream like a girl, because he had dreamed about this every day and now this somehow miraculously had fulfilled. Ideas and dreams were nice of course, but the feeling of seeing it live, being able to touch it, was much better.

He gently ran his fingers over the fluffy ears, feeling the softness between them. "Why?" he asked, raising his eyebrow, still surprised by the sight of a pet in front of him.

He heard Minato sigh and then some sort of muttered "Naruto said I could convince you..."

"Convince me... about what? He wants something again?" Kakashi furrowed a brow.

"Well, I think it's quite obvious," mumbled the younger while shaking his head to the side as he pointed a finger to his ears in his hair and Kakashi immediately understood. His face darkened.

"No way," he crossed his arms in a dismissive gesture.

"Why?" Minato whimpered, pouting. "Cats are cute."

Kakashi snorted. "They are not," he shook his head disapprovingly, ignoring Minato's sulky face.

"Oh, so you're saying I'm not cute then?" he asked with a false disappointment in his voice. Minato obviously wasn't good in acting, but it was Kakashi sitting right before him and he was too blind to see through him. "Do you think I'm ugly?"

Kakashi frowned. "I didn't say that," he tried to defend himself, but it seemed Minato was still sulking.

"Naruto was right, you would prefer a dog rather than me," muttered the younger, watching from the corner of his eyes if his technique on Kakashi worked well. And it seemed so, because his lover quickly blurted out that it wasn't true, that he'll always be the first on the list of his beloved ones and Minato wanted to laugh, because Kakashi at that moment looked really funny. He held that urge not to burst out laughing in and straightened himself.

"Prove it," he said then, stopping Kakashi's flow of explanation. "Let Naruto have a cat," he replied at the older's questioning look vigorously. At first Kakashi wanted to disagree, but then his eyes accidentally wandered between the boy's legs, where that tiny bell was shining beautifully, and he thought of something perverted.

He moved closer to Minato, until his knees touched the tips of his feet.

"Fine, let Naruto have that damn fluffy thing," he said finally with a sigh, gently caressing Minato's hair. "But only..." He suddenly stopped in mid-sentence, his eyes searching for Minato's. When the younger established eye contact, he continued; a smile appeared on his face which he couldn't hide. "...But only if you convince me about it personally." Minato could clearly see the grin, that perverted grin on his boyfriend's face and instinctively pulled his legs together, because he knew where his eyes were looking at. He swallowed dry. Why it always had to be him, who had to deal with such things for the others? Why Naruto couldn't handle it on his own? That cat costume would suit him better.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he tried to collect some positive energy and calm the chaos in his mind. This went differently than he had imagined, but if he won't come back to Naruto's room with a 'yes', he'll be a dead cat. So he just nodded, slowly pushing his legs apart to provide Kakashi a perfect sight of what he wanted to see. Minato didn't have to wait for Kakashi's orders, he could read everything by looking into his eyes, his desires and wishes. His lover was really an easy guy.

Slowly, he went on all fours, resting his knees and hands on a soft mattress, arching his spine in a sensual arc, leaving Kakashi completely stunned, because the sight at the S-line of his young lover's body was really something. He blinked, trying to look away from that sweet little butt that was so nicely pursed unfortunately at the wall behind him and not at Kakashi. Not for long, though.

"Kakashi~," Minato said after a while in elongated, lusty voice, his hands reaching to Kakashi's neck for a hug. He then climbed up into his lap, the bell jingled happily and Kakashi, mesmerized, watched it reflects on a string, still tied around the boy's genitals. The thought of how it'll be jingling during sex rushed the blood up his head.

"Kakashi," Minato brushed his head against the older's ear, cuddling. "Kakashi..." The said one closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the sweet kisses on his ear, before he grabbed Minato by his shoulders, throwing him back on the bed. The boy fell into the fluffy pillows, water colored eyes staring at his lover.

"Meow," Kakashi said with a smile and Minato just blankly stared at him. "Meow for your Master~," he purred in his ear and Minato caught a mad blush in the face, because he didn't expect this. He automatically shook his head in disapproval, trying to pull away from him, because the older was practically drooling into his ear.

"N- no way! Anything but this!" he shouted, red behind his ears. Kakashi just laughed, ignoring the boy's disapproving mutters as he kept on kissing his earlobe.

"Don't you know cats can't talk? Ahh, you're such a silly boy, aren't you?" Kakashi hummed mockingly.

Minato puffed his cheeks. "I'm not stupid," he said with his lips pursed, so they looked like a little pink pokeball. "I won't do it, I still have my pride, you know!" he said with solid bravery in his voice, hoping it'll have any effect.

"Oh, well then," Kakashi finally gave up and stood up. "In that case you can come back to Naruto's room and tell him I don't want a cat in here," he shrugged and turned his back to him, showing that he was about to leave. He couldn't see Minato's horrified face reacting to the fact, that 'there will be no cat for Naruto'. Naruto didn't take a 'no' for an answer. So in the end, Minato will have to swallow his pride and do everything possible so Naruto could hear that damn 'yes'.

He cursed at the address of his younger brother in his mind, collecting the courage for what he was about to do. And he had to hurry, because Kakashi was already making his on purpose slow way to the door. Minato breathed in and out.

"Meow~." A voice said behind Kakashi in a whisper, and he winced. Though it was barely audible, his ears heard everything. His inner ego in him grunted in satisfaction. A smile crossed his face, when he slowly turned to his kitten.

"Oh, what was that?" he grinned, worsening Minato's painfully broken pride. The boy turned red as a tomato. "Little kitten changed its mind?" he raised his eyebrows in question and smiled when the younger nodded. "Good boy," Kakashi praised him, caressing his hair in a gentle gesture while his other hand unsuccessfully tried to find the tail, which should be... He stopped when fingers strayed to a place where they shouldn't be and slightly brushed over that bell that jingled happily. Minato closed his eyes and bit his lips. Really, Naruto had to give this stupid jingling thing right _there_ , where he was the most sensitive to touch. Because every time the bell just moved and came into contact with skin, he felt a vibrant wave of excitement, passing through his spine. It was a good feeling, way too good feeling.

"T- the tail," Minato muttered, hand covering his face so the older couldn't see how ashamed he was and reached next to him to give Kakashi that fluffy thing. "The tail belongs... belongs _here_... Meow~" Minato whispered shakily, spreading his legs in an incredible angle, providing the other perfect view on all his intimate parts. Also on that small, pinkish access to his insides Kakashi had always wanted to abuse. And it was when he noticed. That tail wasn't just an ordinary one. In fact it was a pretty massive dildo with a fake tail, stuck to its end. He gulped. A sex toy. It was a sex toy.

"Oh shit," was the first thing that left Kakashi's mouth. He held the toy firmly in his hand, examining it from all angles as if he couldn't believe it. Minato propped himself on his elbows, wondering why his lover hadn't anything done yet and snorted when he saw the older piercing the toy with his eyes as if he wanted to start a fight with it at any moment.

"Meow~," whined Minato, loud enough to receive wanted attention. Kakashi's eyes responded to the sweet purring almost immediatly. He stopped with observing the toy and focused himself fully on his kitten. Minato looked impatient. And a little angry.

"Hm? What is it?" he asked blankly in response to the younger's face. It took a single look at the toy and then at Minato until everything occured to him. He slapped himself inwardly. "Ah, sorry," he apologized hastily, "I didn't know you were so hungry for playing," he said. "Want to play with your Master so bad, huh?" he lightly pinched his cheeks. He did such a weird face, the same when he was with dogs from the shelter he worked at on weekends and Minato had already felt like the dog himself. But what he wouldn't do for a cat in the house.

"Meow," was Minato's answer together with a nod. Ears on his tiny head bobbed when nodding and Kakashi melted over the cuteness his kitten was holding. Maybe, just maybe he could learn to love cats. Because he'd like to cuddle with this one. This one was perfect.

"Aw, aren't you a cute little kitten, hm?" laughed Kakashi, bending over Minato, who squealed in suprise when Kakashi rubbed his head against his tummy, blowing hot air into his belly button and murmured some nonsense words into it. Minato had the urge to laugh, because his lover attacked a place where he was really ticklish, but because it was kind of embarrassing that a guy in his thirties was doing such childishness to his young lover, he tried to keep his mouth shut and not to burst out laughing. Kakashi probably didn't mind that, because he kept cuddling with his belly, muttering words into it, just like mothers did with their babies. Minato was trying to get the other man off him, or at least his face from his stomach, then his tongue, which was soon involved in teasing his belly button.

"Enough, that's enough, please!" Minato squealed when he couldn't stand it anymore and laughed. It was such a girly giggle Kakashi had heard for the first time in his life and he had to admit it contrasted with his slightly deep voice. He'll have to tickle him more often, because he liked this girly side of him.

Kissing the younger's belly once more, he slid lower, exploring every centimeter of the soft skin under him. Minato didn't seem to notice Kakashi's tongue tickling all of his weak spots, so he didn't register the other man is dangerously near the weakest of them all. It was when a familiar sound of jingling hit his ears as his lover's tongue went in contact with the bell, making it jingle madly as Kakashi kissed and licked all of the skin he came in contact with. From top to bottom, with short moves of his tongue, slowly, agonizingly. Not missing a single bit.

Minato had begun to squirm at the touch, wanting to tell his lover to stop, but instead of a firm 'no', he let out some kind of a long, whiny moan and it really was so embarrassing he wished he could just sink into the matress and never come back.

"K-Kakashi," Minato whispered shyly, biting his lip to suppress any unwanted moan, everything that could get out from his lewd mouth. Kakashi didn't respond to his voice and continued to cuddle playfully with the place around the bell, bringing his young lover an unfamiliar pleasure from blowing. And he couldn't stop. Not now, when his little kitten was so close.

It took a few sweet sighs of his name, echoing off the walls in the room like a bell, before Kakashi had finally finished the job. He leaned over Minato with a smile, lips drawing near his, so he could share his own taste Kakashi held onto his tongue.

Minato had complied immediately, letting himself feed with his own seed in the form of kisses and when nothing had been left, he willingly began to clean his face.

Kakashi enjoyed the feeling of being caressed with his kitten's tongue. He held Minato's tiny head in his hands, fingers stroking his cheekbones, until he let one of his arms find a nightstand drawer, pulling out slowly the lube he'll soon need. The one for special occasions.

When Kakashi's face was finally licked clean, Minato had begun biting his neck, then moved lower to the sides, circling around the prominent collarbone, tongue teasing sensitive skin. Before he could get lower, explore more interesting parts, Kakashi suddenly pulled himself away from him, leaving Minato whine in protest of losing the closeness.

"Kakashi," he looked at him, voice shaking. "Are... are you..." He stopped and kept silent.

"...done?" Kakashi's low voice finished the question. Minato nodded. "No. Not yet," he smiled, opening the bottle's cover, pouring some of the gel on his fingers. If Kakashi was about to do what he thought he was, then he'll be... his first. Oh God.

"Minato," said Kakashi after a while, when he had the lube spread on the first two fingers, letting one of them circle slowly around the boy's dry entrance. Minato bit his lip as he felt the first digit slip inside to explore his walls. It was uncomfortable, strange to have something foreign inside, but his boyfriend went on really slowly, patiently. "Minato," Kakashi repeated for the second time with one finger in him, successfully adding another one. The hand that was caressing the boy's thigh so he could relax and accept him inside, was gone. Minato wanted to ask the older what he needs, what he wants, when Kakashi shoved the dildo, fake tail still stuck on its base, right in the face.

"I want you to suck on it," he asked, firmness in his voice. Minato hesitated a little, but then he brought the toy to his lips, grasping it in both his hands and slowly as if it were a lollipop, began to suck. The sillicone toy didn't taste good, Kakashi could tell after a moment of observation. Yet it was kind of exciting. Minato's tongue was skillfully flicking around, licking everything he could. Kakashi, now manipulating two fingers in him, was stretching him oh so slowly, eyes focused on his little kitten who managed to keep their eye contact just right and with the toy pushed deeply in his throat started to whimper at the new, pleasant feeling as Kakashi's fingers found what they sought. Minato loved that feeling and tried to get more. He started to thrust his hips against his lover's hand, forcing another finger inside. Kakashi's brows furrowed as he concentrated on the only place causing his pet so much delight. He had to restrain himself, so he didn't change the fingers for something more bigger. Minato's muffled whimpering around the toy was simply too much to handle.

"S-shit," he cursed quietly when Minato suddenly stopped sucking the toy, giving it away from his mouth so he could moan aloud, sending a wave of trembling excitement to his groin. A that moment, Kakashi's pants seemed to be a big obstacle, it started to itch. Minato didn't even notice that, he was too busy moaning and whimpering for his Master. Kakashi brushed over the boy's prostate few times, before pulled his fingers out. He couldn't take it anymore.

Minato squirmed disapprovingly, left feeling empty again.

"Kakashi," he whined, a plea in his face. He wanted to have his fingers back inside. "Kakashi, please... give me-give me more~," he begged.

Kakashi gave him a smile, ignoring terrible pressure down there and petted his kitten on the head, whispering "as you wish". Minato closed his eyes with a smile, purring into his lover's palm. Finally... Finally he can feel that again. He spread his legs wider so he could accept his fingers once again, but what pushed inside weren't fingers as he expected, but something more softer, gentler. The bell jingled melodically and Minato immediately knew. It was Kakashi's tongue inside him.

 _Kakashi's tongue.._. The blush spread all over his face. Fingers were fingers, but this... this was...

"Good?" Kakashi's question cut him out of his thoughts. "Want me to stop?" he asked, eyes looking up. Minato didn't risk eye contact, because he was ashamed to look at his face, so he shook his head.

"No," he whispered. "Don't- don't stop." Minato tried hard to sound quiet, but Kakashi heard the plea and gladly complied.

"Do you like it? Feeling good, yeah?" Not waiting for an answer, Kakashi eagerly pushed his tongue back inside, massaging the boy's walls in hungry, long movements. Minato threw his head back, moaning his lover's name in a quiet, heated voice.

 _So good._

Kakashi was extremely happy with the reaction he was getting from the younger. His kitten was losing track of what was happening inside his body, he kept whining and moaning his Master's name, Kakashi on the other hand, started to lose patience. His pants felt incredible tight because Minato's calling of his name was making him excited as hell and that wasn't good for his groin, crowded under fabric of his pants. He'll need help with that soon.

Minato winced when the tongue inside him was suddenly gone and moved directly to his lips. Minato gladly accepted it, even though he knew where it had been. He let go of the toy so he could hug his lover around the neck for better closeness. His eyes widened in surprise when Kakashi grabbed one of his hands and forced it to take the toy.

"I need it to be wet, otherwise it'll hurt," he whispered between kisses, "I don't want my kitten to suffer~," he murmured, giving one last kiss on Minato's lips before pushing away from him. He didn't return back however, just knelt between his legs, gazing at him, dark eyes clouded with desire. "I'll keep watching you," said Kakashi, thumbs massaging the boy's hips, bringing butterflies to his abdomen. Minato swallowed dry, yet he obeyed, and soon the toy was in his mouth again.

Kakashi had soon found out it wasn't a good idea, watching over his kitten suck on the toy. Now, when he saw it so close, every movement of that skillfull tongue circling around, leaving streaks of saliva behind, his pants nearly exploded and Kakashi knew he would soon lose it if he looked at that reflection of sin again. He had so little time. So damn little.

Less than a couple of minutes passed by and Minato felt Kakashi's big hands catching him by his hips and turning on all fours. The bell jingled furiously because Kakashi wasn't gentle and turned him very quickly. His face got bright red as he realized that his ass is exposed to the sight of his boyfriend in all its glory. He buried his head into the pillow so the other couldn't see how much ashamed he was. It was for the first time, at least for him, showing that part of his body, the most intimate one.

Looking directly at his ass got Kakashi satisfied, because he heard a sort of a grunt behind him, followed with a series of swearing.

Minato with his head still buried deep in the pillow squeezed the toy firmly in his hand, before Kakashi had taken it away. He had lost patience. The buzzing sound was heard shortly after Kakashi turned the toy on and Minato felt the thing is dangerously close to his entrance. He shuddered when the older slowly spread out his ass cheeks, providing the toy easier access.

"Kakashi-!" Minato squeaked in surprise, voice broken. He began to tremble when Kakashi pushed the toy slowly in. It wasn't pleasant, Minato wanted to tell the older to cut it out and pull it out of him, but the melodic vibrations the toy sent through the insides of his body as if choked his voice in his throat. A long, whiny moan left his mouth, sending Kakashi chills. His hand automatically slid between his own legs, stroking steadily the growing bulge in his incredibly tight pants. Forefinger traced down the boy's neck, along the entire spine, feeling each vertebra under him. Minato shuddered, swaying his ass before his lover to get rid of the toy, whose vibrations started to be very pleasant. Kakashi smiled faintly, he certainly didn't plan to remove the fake tail, not when it made his kitten so cute.

"Now you're perfect," purred Kakashi happily, manipulating the toy inside Minato's body. He bent down to kiss the boy's thighs, tongue massaging the skin in circular motions. Minato's legs were shaking with excitement. The toy inside still felt uncomfortable despite the vibrations massaging his inner walls and Kakashi's small actions of his tongue were making him feel good. He whimpered when the older bit a piece of skin between his teeth, leaving a small red mark behind.

" _Minato-chan~_." The pet name immediately hit Minato's ears and the blush spread up the roots of his hair. He buried his head into the pillow, sighing heavily into the soft fluffy fabric. "My little cute Minato-chan~." Kakashi sang between kisses on warm skin, pushing the toy deeper into his lover's shivering body, sending it closer to finding the sweet spot.

"I-I'm not a girl," Minato muttered into the pillow, red with shame. Kakashi heard the laugh and one last bite was left on his already abused thighs before his lover's hot tongue was gone. Minato dared to turn over his shoulder to see what the older plans to do, but he had managed to move beside him. Kakashi's fingers lifted his chin, lips trying to find his in order to connect in a kiss. Minato happily cuddled with his tongue, thus successfully muffling unwanted moans caused by pleasurable vibrations deep inside him. Kakashi smiled into the kiss, fingers moving beside so he could touch the bell between the boy's legs. It jingled cheerfully. Minato's breathing rapidly quickened, Kakashi's touches were unforgiving, he was stroking him slowly, so agonizingly slowly. He tried to pull away from the older, regain lost breath and take the damn thing off.

"Kakashi... _sensei_ ," Minato whispered sweetly as soon as his mouth broke off all contact with his lover's, leaving a thin strip of saliva drip down his lips. Kakashi's eyes flashed as he bent closer to his kitten, his hands still teasing his sensitive spot.

"What is it, honey?" A seductive voice whispered in his ear, sending chills of excitement all over his body. Minato was shaking, Kakashi's skillful fingers were teasing him, toying with the bell as if it were a ball of wool.

Minato closed his eyes. "K-Kakashi," he whispered softly, trying to shake off Kakashi's touches. "S-stop it... please," he begged, but his lover didn't listen. Minato looked too cute with that bell still between his legs, Kakashi didn't want to stop.

"Maybe..."

Minato looked up at him curiously. He hoped the older will stop with the teasing, because one more touch and he'd come.

"M-maybe?" he asked in a trembling voice. He saw Kakashi smile and then his eyes wandered straight down to his crotch, to the large bulge wanting to get out of his uncomfortably tight pants. Minato hadn't noticed that until now. Kakashi was all the time under so much pressure and tempted.

"Maybe... if you helped me out a bit," he smiled, giving the bell one last caress. Minato winced and whimpered in an attempt to prevent his climax. He knew that if he refused, Kakashi would've increased his teasing and do him, maybe something worse...

He nodded mutely before the older could do anything and slowly turned his face to his legs, swallowing at the view. Kakashi's excitement in those pants looked pretty scary.

His face brushed over Kakashi's clothed erection, testing how much work it will take. Not much, he decided, because his boyfriend was about to explode. His hands were shaking as he guided Minato to come closer and finally got to work on it. He couldn't wait to feel his cute kitten's tongue on his body.

Minato tugged at the hem of Kakashi's pants with teeth, trying to get in. Then he had to help with his hands so he could pull them off. Kakashi was more than willing to help, eager for Minato's mouth. This wasn't the first time his lover gave him a head, but this was a special moment, because now it was his kitten, only his, and that was something he had particularly enjoyed. He should probably thank Naruto for his stubbornness. Maybe later...

Kakashi winced when he felt a sudden chill down there. He shuddered once the long fingers started to stroke him from base to the tip with interest, caressing the sensitive skin, teasing. Minato seemed not to hurry and it was driving Kakashi mad.

"So big..." The boy whispered quietly, unconsciously licking his lips. Both hands held Kakashi's pride, hot breath ghosting lightly over the tip. He knew his lover would go nuts at any moment, the look in his eyes, impatience mixed with desire, with infinite longing for release was slightly visible and it made Minato smile. Seeing Kakashi losing control over himself, under a slight touch...

"Kakashi, Kakashi~," Minato purred, rubbing his face against his hot cock. And then Kakashi finally snapped.

"Stop talking nonsense and do something, dammit," he growled impatiently. Really, he didn't like such teasing, especially in situations like this. "You little-" Kakashi's words faltered in his throat when Minato suddenly opened his mouth, taking his length in. Kakashi grabbed the sheets and arched his back in a light bow.

"Shit, shit..." He cursed quietly, trying to stop the shaking of his body. As always, Minato's mouth was bringing him incredible pleasure. He wouldn't mind if it happened more than just on special occasions. They ought to make it a daily routine.

He reached out and took one of Minato's cat ears into his palm, caressing the soft material between his fingers. Minato grunted in satisfaction, continuing to cuddle with his lover's groin. He could perfectly use the agility of his tongue, not forgetting to lick every single piece of sensitive skin. Soon after, as well as the silicon toy, his lover's cock found the way between his pretty lips. He had to admit that Kakashi tasted much better than the rubber toy, now furiously vibrating inside his body. He shivered. He hoped that the older pulls it out soon. It seemed, however, that Kakashi had opposite intentions.

Kakashi smiled devilishly when he let his hand slide down the boy's ear and lower to his spine. He gently ran his fingers over the reddened ass before he wrapped them around the toy still fucking him in such a manner and pushed it further. Minato's scream was almost muted because of a cock, buried deep in his throat. Defeated, he spread his legs so the toy didn't tear his guts. He swallowed the tears heavily, the pain was unbearable. Kakashi was still manipulating with the dildo, until he was sure it was buried deep enough to find that sweet spot inside of him. The painful whine of his kitten was hard to bear, the boy was shaking, suppressing tears not well enough so they found their way and silently streamed down his rosy cheeks. But he bravely continued with his work, taking care of the heated length of his beloved one. Kakashi was already so close, Minato had given it a couple of good moves and licks when he came in his mouth. The boy swallowed everything, tears in his eyes. And like a real kitten licked his Master clean.

"Good boy," Kakashi said after a pause, patting his boy with a smile. Minato's head fell on Kakashi's thigh in defeat, he couldn't continue any further. The toy vibrated deep inside him, making his entire body numb. It hurt.

"Pull- Pull it out, please," he muttered with a plea, pulling at the fabric Kakashi pants. The other just nodded dumbly and pulled the dildo out of his lover's pulsating hole. Minato winced, but he was glad that the evil thing was finally gone. He vowed to never, ever let this slimy thing to touch his body. If not anything, he wanted to feel the real one, not just an imitation.

"Sorry," Kakashi apologized, kissing the boy's pretty face. Minato muttered something incomprehensible, letting himself be covered in light kisses. Tiny hand searched for the other man so he could join their lips together, but found only empty air. His eyes widened in realization. He felt Kakashi's presence behind him. "But I'm not finished yet." He heard him whisper before he leaned over, grabbed his chin and ran his fingers over his lips. With slightly closed eyes he let his saliva run down each digit, submitting himself to the interplay of their tongues and the older's teasing fingers.

The younger winced when Kakashi's free hand massaged his hardened nipples and penetrated him at the same time. The boy held the sheets tightly, he managed to swallow the scream thanks to his lover's fingers in his mouth. If the first thrust was so painful, he wasn't sure he could keep it up.

"Relax, you'll get used to it. It always hurts at first," Kakashi tried to calm him with a slight chuckle, just as he pulled himself out. Even though he had tried to stretch him with a toy, he still had trouble with the incredibly tight hole. And he didn't want to hurt him.

Minato from the sudden silence sensed that something was wrong. "You don't have to hold back because of me, not now when we've gone so far," he smiled, trying to ease the other's doubts. Kakashi looked up. The boy was right.

He sighed. But he needed to hear it from him. "I'll do it if you really want it." He had to be sure.

Minato sighed. "This is seriously the first stupid question you've asked me today, but if you want it so much," he paused so he could look over his shoulder, water colored eyes meeting black orbs. "I want it... Do it, please..." He pleaded so beautifully that even a stone would've softened. Kakashi had to stop the imaginery nosebleed. Only now could he fully vent all of his emotions. Not wasting time, he spread the boy's ass cheeks and pushed all of his length further in. Minato screamed in tears he could no longer held in. Kakashi sighed with delight. It felt really good inside that tight body.

Slowly he pulled out just so he could push in again. There was no hurry, quite the contrary, he let himself bury in the boy's insides and when it started to be unbearable, went harder, faster. He held his hips to make sure he's still and under constant hard thrusts continued to quicken the pace. He let the emotions he'd been saving for this day run free. And there sure were many of them. Just a few thrusts and he'd come again.

"Not yet," he said with difficulty, "It's not over." He bit his lip.

Just before the climax he pulled himself out and rolled the terrified boy on his back. He wanted to see his face. An electric shock ran through his body. Tears were dripping beneath Minato's lashes, mixing with blood caused by biting from the sharp thrusts. Kakashi momentarily froze in horror. He didn't want to do that to him. Not like this. But he couldn't stop. Not now.

He ignored his condition and he spread his legs wide while making another sharp and deep thrust.

Minato opened his watery eyes wide and cried out loud. So squeaky and painfully it shattered Kakashi's heart into pieces. Desire had completely clouded his mind.

He collected the courage to look at him and experienced incredible surprise. His young lover was smiling, tears still streaming down his face, mixed with the blood from his lip. He didn't understand. Why is he smiling?

"Don't stop or I'll have to do it myself," the blond lifted his hand and began to touch himself. The older let out a sigh of relief, he thought he had messed up.

" _Being young sure is beautiful"_ , he thought again and continued where they left off. Hard thrusts had filled the boy's body under Kakashi's constant observation of his incredibly cute face as he tried to also reach a peak. He thrust faster and faster, he was almost there; just a little more friction and...

Minato's free hand clutched the sheets, crying in pain as well as excitement. Just like Kakashi he might come at any moment.

They both finished with last thrust. The boy arched against him with a cry, synchronized with that of his lover's and spurt his droplets of love, while Kakashi's ran down his thigh. That was really something. Common desire made them utter animals. It was like hunger, coming from the depths of your heart.

"This was better than Jiraiya had described in his books," Minato laughed wearily while caressing the man's face, cat ears still in their place. Kakashi was kneeling above him, propped up on his elbows so he didn't crush him with his weight and gave him a long kiss on the forehead covered in sweat.

"So, have you changed your mind?" A sudden question forced Kakashi to stop with kissing his lover.

"Huh?"

Minato rolled his eyes. "Can Naruto raise a cat?" he asked again. "Please?" he flickered his long eyelashes.

Kakashi snorted. "Well, maybe we could do something about it," he mused. "But I still prefer dogs," he murmured finally.

"So I take it as a _yes_?"

Kakashi nodded with a smile. He heard Minato sigh aloud.

"Thank God," he said with a relief and fell into the soft cushions. At least all this charade wasn't for nothing. But he'll never dress himself as a cat again.


End file.
